It's a Jungle
by rabbit-ninja
Summary: Sango Inuyasha and Miroku are band, with weekly gigs, a hippe teacher, millions of love triangles and misunderstanding, how is Sango to pass highschool? only rated T for potientail LIMES
1. getting in a band

Well here it is my first ever highschool fic. I'm rather mad because my main posting site seems to be having technical difficulties coughnotpayingthierbillcough Though I have not any stories here so I don't need to upkeep any of my old ones and I can add them steadily O or even finish them before posting them! Please note, all pairings get severely messed up in my story. Inu loves Sango, Sango loves Koga AND Inu, Kags loves Inu, Kikyo loves sesshy, Ayame loves Koga and later falls in love with Miroku and Inu and so on a so forth with all my weird pairing love triangles. And there's more, it's a never-ending era of love triangles. I guess I'm just weird.

**1. Getting in the band**

Oh crap! I was gonna be late on the first day back to school. I raced outside and too my bike and got on and rode as fast as I could. Hello, My name is Sango Takahashi. I'm your average schoolgirl. I have three great friends, Kagome, She's a preppy kinda ditzy girl but she's still my friend, then there's Inu-yasha he has silvery white hair and golden eyes, but that's not even the strangest things, he even has dog ears on his head, and Kikyo, She's really only my friend because not only is she Kagome's twin sister, but she's Inu-yasha girlfriend. Inu-yasha, Kikyo and the worst flirt ever, Miroku, are in a band together. I've always been jealous of Kikyo alittle bit because well, I've always wanted to be in Inu-yasha's band. Inu-yasha was the guitarist, Miroku was the drummer and Kikyo was the lead singer. I envied her position. I got to school and quickly locked up my bike and raced in the door. I was on time.

Inu-yasha just as the year before greeted me. He was standing by the doors to the building where the only attractive thin was the large amount of beautiful flowers. The flowerbed was splashed in colors like purple, yellow, blue, indigo, and others. The magic of its looks was of course taken away by the old school entrance. Paint was chipped and the front door and graffiti was plastered all over the front walls and pretty much everywhere else.

"Bitch get over here!" he said

Inu-yasha had always called me "my bitch" or "bitch". Maybe it's just a Goth thing. I ran up to him waving, carrying my heavy textbooks with me.

"Old habits die hard eh?" I yelled coming up to him.

"Sango, Kikyo quit the band, You wanna be in it" asked Inu-yasha.

That sentence made me so unbelievably happy. I've always wanted to be in his band but I didn't wanna let him know that. I didn't want to say yes quite yet because I also wasn't sure if I wanted to be with that pervert Miroku. He was what people call "popular. He flirted with all the girls and they just about went crazy with glee when he did. His favorite target was however me, myself, and I.

"I'll think about. So anyways, why did Kikyo quit?" I asked.

"Well she and I kinda broke up over the summer" he said blushing.

I loved it when Inu-yasha blushed. He hated blushing so I usually brought things like that up just to make him do so. He looked so adorable when he was embarrassed. His silver wispy hair contrasting against his gold eyes and the red face made the ember look even brighter.

"SANGO!" Yelled Kagome running over to me waving.

She arrived and almost tripped over a slanted tile coming up to us. Our school was very old so tiles often began to slant, as well as toilets clogging every time you used them and other, as the principal called them, "minor" things. He mainly spent the schools funding on textbooks, used textbooks from other schools. Even though our car wash made tons of money every year, along with the bake sale and all the women's sports events. There was a reason behind each one as well, the only people who signed up for the car wash were attractive highschool women who wore bikini's, and Miroku (as you could expect). The brownies and cookies for the schools bake sale, was baked by mothers however yet again, women wearing skimpy outfits sold the bake sale food. As for the sporting events, most of the uniforms were too small thus become skimpy outfits for the sporting women. So basically our crowds at each one, were perverted old men.

"Hello Kagome." I greeted when she caught up to us.

"Hello Inu-yasha" Kagome said cheerfully ignoring I was there.

She quite often did so when Inu-yasha was around. Ever since I introduced him to her she's done that.

"Well I better be getting to class." Said Inu-yasha heading off toward his locker

"Me too!" I said dashing after him.

"My lockers over here though..." I could hear Kagome whine as I walked beside Inu-yasha.

"What number is yours?" I asked curiously as we walked.

The hallways were so familiar. This was our senior year. The same blue floor tiles from last year were down. Chipped and every once in awhile covered in a huge wad of sticky old gum. The walls still dull grayish-white. The locker blue or yellow in an alternating pattern. Every once in a while a go zebra's poster was found.

"#986" answered Inu-yasha.

"Cool! Mine #987!" I said slightly enthusiastic.

"Well, well, well, beautiful. Has fate pulled a trick on us." I heard the all to familiar voice of Miroku say.

"What do you want?" I asked irritably.

"Just heard you number. Guess what?" he teased.

"What do you want?" I asked even more irritably.

"My locker is #988, your lockers right next to mine don't you feel lucky?" he said slyly.

Oh great. I was stuck with him for the rest of the year, Just fucking great. We all walked silently. Down the hall, despite the fact I thought I was going to be late, I was there quite early. Few students lined the halls so our footsteps echoed as we walked. I could hear Inu-yasha and Miroku whispering. I could make out my name and the mention of the band a bit.

"Well anyways, beautiful, I want to hear your voice to make sure your the right replacement of Kikyo's" said Miroku.

That statement made me mad. Kikyo was a good vocalist but I would blow her into the dust and both Inu-yasha and Miroku knew it. I knew he was just trying to get into my house tonight, but I couldn't resist a challenge, especially one made with an insult from a lecherous idiot.

"Meet me at Inu-yasha's house." I said.

"Why mine?" asked Inu-yasha.

"Because no pervert will ever set foot in mine!" I yelled

"SHHH!" I heard one of the teachers in the hallways instruct.

"See you then, beautiful." said Miroku

"Well, we gotta go or we'll be late." said Inu-yasha.

I looked up at the clock and finally noticed just how long we had been walking. It was about five minutes before class. I could here the sounds of talking and loud footsteps coming from everyone hurrying to their lockers to unpack and talk with friends. Since Inu-yasha, Miroku and I had already unpacked, I walked up to one of the turquoise classroom doors and stepped in. A teacher sitting on the desk Indian style humming the word "owm" greeted me.

"Err…Uh…Excuse me is the Ms.Tanana's room?" I asked breaking the woman from her trance.

"Oh my, in my meditation I didn't here you come in child. Yes I am Ms.Tanana." said the woman getting off her desk and sitting in the chair.

Everything in the room was plastered with tye-dye. There were medallions and a CD player playing music from the 70s. Strings of bead and smiley face stickers were all over her desk. Two glass figurines of hippies sitting on a bench were on the very corner of it and hanging from the ceiling were tye-dye wind chimes and butterflies. Soon Kagome, Kikyo, Eri, Yuka and other students came in. Eri and Yuka was Kagome's posy. They followed her and scolded her about her infatuation with Inu-yasha Himare. She ignored him and kept her love for him still. I girl with red hair and pointed ears like and elf sat next to me. Her green eyes showed deep disappointment. I wanted to ask her what was wrong but that would be rude. On the other side of me sat a girl with blonde hair and gleaming crimson eyes. She wore a red bandana over her head and as I noticed had no ears. She looked friendly.

"Hello, my name is Sango Takahashi." I said extending my hand smiling to her.

"My name is Kirara Neko(a/n XDDDDDD)" she said taking my hand and smiling as well.

When I bent over I noticed she had two tails sprouting from her backside. I looked over to the red head next to me to see that se had what looked like a wolf's tail. Ever since Inu-yasha came here every year someone else that had odd animal features came into our school. Behind her sat a very handsome boy with long black hair greens eyes and a wolf's tail as well.

"Hello to both of you." I said smiling

"Hello, I'm Ayame." Said the red head sadly.

"And I'm Koga" said the boy.

He was incredibly handsome and I could feel me face beginning to blush so I just turned around and looked up front. Let's skip straight to lunch. I ended up sitting next to Inu-yasha and, to my discust, Miroku.

"So, beautiful, I saw you looking at me first hour this morning, you were blushing. So can I ask you, was it my good looks, or my talent that made you blush when I noticed you?" he asked me.

"It was NIETHER!" I yelled pushing my tray into his face and running away.

"And you said you wanted to teach **me** about women?" asked Inu-yasha.

I was running through the hall not paying attention to where I was going. I was so angry, at myself for getting so worked up about Koga just because he was handsome, and at Miroku for his stupid erotic assumption. I bumped into someone and I went flying backwards.

"WH-Koga! H-how incredibly suprising it is to see you!" I said getting embarrassed and looking to the floor.

"Some perverted idiot in the lunch room warned me about stealing the women and I'll be sorry or something like that. He was real annoying. So I left. I think his name was Miroku or something." He said.

"I know." I said angrily

"Oh, they way he talked about you I thought you were his girlfriend." Said Koga

"That lecherous idiot? No way!" I yelled unable to control it.

"Settle down, I actually think it's good you aren't going out with him, perverts like that ruin all the good women. They especially go after pretty ones." Said Koga.

I looked at him in amazement, blushing I know even if I couldn't see it. He thought almost exactly what I thought about Miroku.

"I hope you don't let him ruin you." Said Koga smiling.

Koga walked back to the lunchroom, leaving me blushing and sitting on the ground.

"He's like that with everyone!" yelled someone behind me.

I turned around to see Ayame, her features flushed in anger. Her green eyes burning with hatred and anger that I had never seen.

"KOGA!" yelled Ayame at the top of her lungs.

Koga then walked around the corner and up to the furious Ayame as if it was nothing much. If you asked me she looked like she wanted to rip out his tongue.

"Why do you always do this Koga?" she yelled her eyes turning from anger to betrayed.

"What?" he asked.

"You ALWAYS flirt with other girls where ever you go! I'm your girlfriend!" she yelled

"You decided that! When you asked me out I said no!" he yelled.

I got the impression that this argument came up all the time. Ayame's eyes flashed back and forth between rage and betrayal through out it.

"I caught you giving her an amorous stare, and now your flirting with her! Koga, what about commitment?" she yelled

Why on earth would Koga be giving me an affectionate stare? I'm not pretty, and I don't exactly have the best attitude for a girlfriend. Why would he stare at me?

To be continued… 

Sango: I love Koga in your story?

Me: Only in the beginning.

Miroku: Then she stops detesting me and bares my children.

Me: glares at him for gross comment No.

Koga: And even so I'd bang her first!

Me: bangs the two of them in the face with fish Stop being vulgar!

Inu-yasha: Just tell us the fucking pairing!

Me: yawns maybe later, I'm tired.

Sango: Atleast give us a hint.

Me: It's not Koga, Miroku, Hojo, Shippo or Naraku (who through the story either develop a crush for Sango or Sango develops a crush for)

Sango: That leaves us with, Inu-yasha, the old sword dude, Sesshomaru and some guy named Steve.

Steve the Janitor: hey baby.

Sango: It isn't him either?

Me: No.

Steve: (

Sango: D


	2. Getting in the band Pt:2

disclaimer: I do not own the song "A Thousand Miles"

Replies to reviews:

To Snowfox

This is just a huge circle of love triangles. As in, for instance Ayame loves Koga, Sango loves Koga and in the beginning Koga likes Sango, later Sango gets rid of Koga because she loves Inu who loves her back, all the while Miroku is in love with Sango until he then falls in love with Ayame. And so on and so forth with other couples. It can all get alittle confusing until it gets written in the story.

To Satsu death messenger

You only like my random authors note, About Steve? Or do I have your interest in the story itself also?

To animerox (I think that was the penname)

I love that you love it!

To: Taylor

Taya-san! I finally got you the second chapter!

To: K-92

Lol, yup you're here now.

To: all

AIYA! It took so long. I'm so sorry everybody I'll never take four months to add a chapter again. I am now sad though, on Anime spiral I was the first to attempt a Sango/Koga pairing and here there are 16 of them. As some of you may have notice I've posted two chapters of my ragnarok online fic in the time it took one for this. I am simply warning you that well, I'm not a real huge fan of Inu-yasha. This probably wont be updated as much as my Full metal Alchemist story(to be added soon) or my Ragnarok Online fanfictions due to that fact I write this as I get inspiration. So I'm sorry it will usually take atleast two or three months for an update. Just remember as you waiting for an update is that I value quality over quantity and try my best to write longer chapters to make the wait worth while. Though this chapter… this chapter, for me atleast hate That being said I have a sad announcement to make. For the next chapter, your going to have to wait even longer. As of this chapter, it's a jungle has gone frozen. I have also heard that they are deleting songfics, and this story is one giant songfic, as soon as I clear up the rules I may or may not keep this up. If I find songfics are no longer allowed then this will be deleted. I have another Inu-yasha fanfic in the process of being made, but I'm going to finish that before I put it up so you can get weekly updates for that. I have an FMA fic coming AlxOC pairing and a pokemon parody.

**Getting in the Band Part: 2**

I was sitting on my bed thinking of what to sing for my "audition" after school. Well technically it was already after school but I wasn't expected there till 5pm. Kagome sat at the end of my bed reading my favorite book called _Please, remember me…_ It was a romance, about a girl who lost her memory and a boy who helps her retrieve it. I'd always dreamed of a beautiful romance to happen in my life. But the closest thing to the male lead I have is that lecher Miroku. He never admired me from afar either, though I wish he would.

Back on track anyways, I brushed my hair and did it up, I wanted to look impressive, however because Inu-yasha formed the band it's punk related and I don't really have any punk clothes. So I just wore my black tank top and a pair of blue jeans. I put my hair into a ponytail and applied some blush eyeliner and mascara. I'm not really too big on make up, just enough to get the job done I say. I did some voice warm ups and started to go.

"Kagome C'mon" I said

"Wait, they're about to kiss!" said Kagome leaning closer to the book.

I glared at her grabbed the book and pointed to the door. She grudgingly got up and left. I continued my voice exercises all down the block to Inu-yasha's house. I decided to sing a thousand miles. I just can't find a song in existence that isn't a love song. So I guess the giddy girly part of me decided this but, I'm just going to think of Koga. The whole song as if I was singing it for Koga. After realizing my thoughts I got angry with myself. What's with my newfound obsession with Koga! So he's handsome, and nice, and he thinks the same about that STUPID LECHER Miroku, he's not a god or anything.

I left the house with Kagome right behind. No matter how much I didn't want her to go she wouldn't listen to me she just wanted to see Inu-yasha. However it wasn't her usual infatuation, she was actually serious about the matter. After she had spoken with Kikyo she had been trying to see him since. So on we went. Kikyo and I never really hung out much, but we were pretty good friends. I think this time Kikyo told Kagome something she wouldn't tell me. However I don't really care, if it's something that concerns me I'll find out sooner or later right? I walked up the steps and knocked on Inu-yasha's freshly painted door.

"Hey, come on in Sango…and Kagome?" said Inu-yasha quizzically as Kagome walked in.

"She followed me here." I sighed.

We walked into Inu-yasha's basement, which was where he and his band did most of their practicing. I had heard them two or three times. Kikyo was a good singer but I know for a fact that I'm better. Miroku was casually sitting at the "bar" sipping some nice cool soda pop. Inu-yasha's parents had a bar and a few bedrooms built in the basement. It was almost like a second home underneath their home with the exception of the fact that in the "living room" was all of the band equipment.

"Ah, so my beauty is here at last." Said Miroku

I glared at him not saying a word thinking it would show how much I wanted him to drop dead. He got nervous and walked away. I sat down impatiently and kicked the wall yelling:

"Are we gonna get this over with so he can get outta my face already?"

"Yeah-yeah, chill out," said Inu-yasha after getting back from his chat with Kagome, "what are you singing anyways?"

"_A Thousand Miles_." I replied

"Then move it bitch." Said Inu-yasha.

"Makin' my way downtown,  
Walkin' fast,  
Faces pass and I'm homebound.

Starin' blankly ahead,  
Just makin' my way,  
Makin' a way through the crowd.

And I need you,  
And I miss you,  
And now I wonder...

If I could fall into the sky,  
Do you think time  
would pass me by?  
'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles  
If I could just see you...  
Tonight.

It's always times like these  
When I think of you,  
And wonder if you ever think of me.

'Cause everything's so wrong  
And I don't belong.  
Livin' in your precious memory."

Miroku's smirk was wiped clean off his face. I bet he had never thought I could sing so well. But it was clear on his face that he knew, I was not only a rival to Kikyo, but I left her in the dust. Kikyo is pretty good to begin with too.

"'Cause I need you,  
And I miss you,  
And now I wonder...

If I could fall into the sky,  
Do you think time  
would pass me by?  
'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles  
If I could just see you...  
Tonight.

I, I, don't wanna let you know  
I, I, drown in your memory.  
I, I, don't wanna let this go.  
I, I, don't. "

I looked over at Miroku, his mouth was open in surprise at my skills. I looked over at Inu-yasha and winked just to piss Miroku off. Inu-yasha's adorable blush came to the surface making my performance even more enjoyable.

"Makin' my way downtown,  
Walkin' fast,  
Faces pass and I'm homebound.

Starin' blankly ahead,  
Just makin' my way,  
Makin' a way through the crowd."

Both Kagome and Miroku had that disdainful Jealous look on their faces. I'd forgotten that Kagome was here. I'd have to apologize later.

"And I still need you,  
And I still miss you,  
And now I wonder...

If I could fall into the sky,  
Do you think time  
Would pass.. us by?  
'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles  
If I could just see you..."

I slowed down and softened my voice for the ending.

"oh, oh

If I could fall into the sky,  
Do you think time would pass me by?  
'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles  
If I could just see you.

If I could just hold you...  
Tonight."

Kagome just stared at the wall. She was obviously upset about my wink at Inu-yasha. She could be such a baby sometimes. Miroku grabbed my hand, bowed onto one knee and kissed my hand.

"It was an honor to listen to your skillful singing this night Ms.Takahashi," he said dramatically, "We would be honored to have you in our band."

"GET OFF ME PERVERT!" I yelled kicking him in the stomach.

As Miroku curled into a ball I left Inu-yasha to laugh and enjoy his pain. I went and talked to Kagome, and noticed she was crying. Sheesh, I winked at him and now she's crying. I tapped her on the back and gave her my best I-support-you smile. She wiped off her tears but continued to frown.

"Come on Kags," I said, "I only winked at him, it was a friendly thing."

"It's not that." She started crying again.

I rolled my eyes, what was it this time? Did she break a nail, Souta use her nail polish to make a drawing? I pulled out a stool for myself and sat next to her. I poked her once, twice and again once more. It's kinda like our Morse code. If I poked her three times she'd usually stop bawling her eyes out and tell me the hell was bothering her.

"Just go Sango!"

Hmmm, she was being tough. My patience was wearing thin. Sometimes I have to admit, though Kagome is supposed to be my best friend, I don't really understand her. Some times I even prefer Kikyo. I still tried to be supportive and gets what's wring out of her and yet again, nothing. So I gave up and went to gloat and rub the fact that I'm good in Miroku's perverted little face.

"Well Miroku?" I said with a seductive grin, "How was that?"

"It was superb!" said Miroku blushing while trying to regain his "calm cool" composure.

"Am I in?" I said flirtatiously.

"Y-yes!" said Miroku

I loved doing this. It was so funny when Miroku blushed. Though of course courting him like this isn't exactly how I'd get him to leave me alone. Of course I stomped on his foot when I passed him on my way to leave. I think that gave him a hint that I was just leading him on. I decided Kagome could go home on her own. As I went to my home I saw her depart in the direction of her own a few minutes later.

When I got home I happily ran to my room and called Kirara. While we had only been friends for one day, she's still awesome. After that I called Kikyo, and a few other friends in celebration. I made it in!

Well people, there we go; the last chapter before this goes frozen for a few months. I'm sincerely sorry for making you wait 4 months for this puny chapter then telling you, it might be awhile before the next one. I really am, but I'm aiming at finishing this story or getting to atleast chapter 12 before updating again and then doing one chapter at a time for twelve weeks giving myself enough time to finish it. Sorry guys.


End file.
